pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Duchess and the Thomas O'Malley (DisneyandSanrio360's Style)
DisneyandSanrio360's movie-spoof of 1955 Disney film, "Lady and the Tramp". Cast: *Puppy Lady - Hello Kitty (Sanrio) *Adult Lady - Duchess (The Aristocats) *The Tramp - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Jock - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Trusty - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Jim Dear and Darling - Darien and Serena (Sailor Moon) *Junior - Jordan Winston (Sailor Moon) *Aunt Sarah - Jessie (Pokemon) *Si & Am - Thin Cat and Fat Cat (Hello Kitty no Cinderella) *Tony & Joe - Daddy Walrus (Astro Boy) and Chad (Sailor Moon) *The Beaver - Roquefort (The Aristocats) *Toughy - Dodger (Oliver & Company) *Dacshie - Tyke (Tom and Jerry) *Boris - Einstein (Oliver & Company) *Pedro - Tito (Oliver & Company) *The English Bulldog - Francis (Oliver & Company) *Peg - Rita (Oliver & Company) *Scamp - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Annette, Danielle, and Collete - Sagwa, Sheegwa (Sagwa, The Chinese Siamese Cat) and Diana (Sailor Moon) *Birds in the Yard - Birds (Hello Kitty) *The Rat - Jenner (The Secret of NIMH) *Paper Boy - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) *Caterpillar - Jigglypuff (Pokemon) *Puppy in the Window - Maya (The New Adventure of Kimba the White Lion) *Dog Catcher - James (Pokemon) *Pigeons - Joey, Vinnie and Bobby (Bolt) *Men and Women at the Baby Shower - Various Human (Sailor Moon) *The Doctor - Black Jack (Tezuka Osamu's Black Jack) *Birds Watching Through the Window - Birds (Bambi) *The Canary - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Pet Fish - Flounder (The Little Mermaid) *The Pet Shop Man - Dr. Elefun (Astro Boy) *The Parrot - Pauley (Kimba the White Lion) *Dogs chasing Lady - The Black Four (Kimba the White Lion) *Policeman - Professor Oak (Pokemon) *Professor - Dr. Akihabara (Pokemon) *Elephants - Frogs (Sanrio) *Lions - Lioness (The Lion King) *Giraffes - Ponies (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Birds in the Zoo - Birds (The Little Mermaid) *The Apes - Baboons (Kimba the White Lion) *Al the Alligator - Tick Tock the Crocodile (Peter Pan) *Hyena - Ed (The Lion King) *Chickens - Chicky-Chicky Gang (Hamtaro) *Other Dogs at The Dog Pound - Animals (Jungle Emperor Leo) *Bill - Professor Boyton (Astro Boy) *Horse pulling the Dogcatcher - Royal Guards (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Scence: #Duchess and the Thomas O'Malley (DisneyandSanrio360's Style) part 1 - Main Titles #Duchess and the Thomas O'Malley (DisneyandSanrio360's Style) part 2 - "Peace on Earth"/Yasha #Duchess and the Thomas O'Malley (DisneyandSanrio360's Style) part 3 - Hello Kitty to Bed #Duchess and the Thomas O'Malley (DisneyandSanrio360's Style) part 4 - Sunday/The Rat/Morning Paper #Duchess and the Thomas O'Malley (DisneyandSanrio360's Style) part 5 - Duchess Talks to Bagheera and Bloo/"It's Bob" #Duchess and the Thomas O'Malley (DisneyandSanrio360's Style) part 6 - 'What a Day'/Breakfast at Daddy Walrus' #Duchess and the Thomas O'Malley (DisneyandSanrio360's Style) part 7 - Warning/Breakout/Snob Hill #Duchess and the Thomas O'Malley (DisneyandSanrio360's Style) part 8 - 'A Wee Bairn' / Thomas O'Malley Meets Duchess #Duchess and the Thomas O'Malley (DisneyandSanrio360's Style) part 9 - Countdown to B-Day #Duchess and the Thomas O'Malley (DisneyandSanrio360's Style) part 10 - "What is a Baby?" / "La La Lu" Cast Gallery: Hello Kitty 2.png|Hello Kitty as Puppy Lady Duchess.jpg|Duchess as Lady Thomas O'Malley 1.jpg|Thomas O'Malley as Tramp Bagheera.png|Bagheera as Jock Baloo smile.jpg|Baloo as Trusty Darien.png|Darien as Jim Dear Serena.jpg|Serena as Darling Jordan.png|Jordan as Junior Jessie-pokemon-30544441-400-300.png|Jessie as Aunt Sarah Thin Cat.jpg|Thin Cat as Si Fat Cat 1.jpg|Fat Cat as Am Daddy Walrus.png|Daddy Walrus as Tony Chad.jpg|Chad as Joe Roquefort.jpg|Roquefort as The Beaver Dodger.jpg|Dodger as Toughy Tyke.jpg|Tyke as Dacshie Einstein2.png|Einstein as Boris Tito.jpg|Tito as Pedro Francis.jpg|Francis as The English Bulldog Rita 1.jpg|Rita as Peg Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5873087-768-432.jpg|Oliver as Scamp Sagwa2.jpg|Sagwa Miao as Annette Sheegwa Miao.jpg|Sheegwa as Danielle Diana.jpg|Diana as Collete Category:DisneyandSanrio360 Category:Lady and the Tramp Movies